warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Holzjunges' Schrei
HolzxStreifen.png|Holzjunges (oben) und Streifenjunges (unten) Holzjunges' Schrei '''ist eine Kurzgeschichte von Gänseblumnase, die aus der Ich-Perspektive von Streifenjunges erzählt wird. Geschichte Ich sah eine Mooskugel und sprang auf sie zu. Die Schatten des Lagers sausten an mir vorbei. Auf einmal hüpfte die Kugel weiter und weiter, sie wurde immer schneller. Natürlich jagte ich hinterher. Der Wind brauste an mir vorbei und ich fand mich in einem Nadelwald wieder. Wahrscheinlich der von dem ich schon so oft gehört habe. Plötzlich hörte ich einen Schrei und machte die Augen zu um zu hören wo der Schrei herkam. Aber als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, war ich nicht mehr im Wald sondern in dem Moosnest, das ich zum Schlafen nutzte. Neben mir stand mein Bruder mit vor Schreck weit geöffneten Augen. Ich räusperte mich leise: "Was hat dich denn gebissen, Holzjunges?" "Nichts. Aber als ich aufgewacht bin war Gänseblumnase nicht da und ich habe mich dann erschrocken." Seine Stimme zitterte und ich merkte erst jetzt, dass unsere Mutter nicht in der Kinderstube war und uns ihre gewohnte Wärme gab. Außer mir schien niemand Holzjunges' Schrei bemerkt zu haben, also beschlossich nicht überstürtzt zu handeln. Ich stakste zu Wiesenfell hinüber und stubste sie mit der schnauze wach. Ihr Kopf schoss hoch und sie schaute mich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, wegen meiner Schlafstörung. "Streifenjunges, geh wieder schlafen", miaute sie ruhig, aber der Zorn funkelte in ihren Augen. Deshalb wich ich zaghaft zurück und fragte leise mit zitterner Stimme: " Hast du Gänseblumnase gesehen?" "Nein, wieso? Ist sie nicht da?", wunderte sich die junge Königin. "Sie ist verschwunden." "Komm, vielleicht ist sie nur kurz zum Schmutzplatz oder bei Adlerschlag." Vielleicht stimmte dies auch, schließlich würde sich unsere Mutter nicht einfach so aus dem Staub machen. Ich trottete hinter Wiesenfell nach draußen und ein brauner Kater mt buschigem Schweif kam angesprungen. Er sprach leicht besorgt: "Ist etwas passiert, meine Liebe?" "Ich weiß es nicht, Wedelschweif. Gänseblumnase ist verschwunden, Ist sie vielleicht bei Adlerschlag?" "Bei Adlerschlag ist sie jedenfalls nicht. Der schläft nämlich noch tief und fest. Aber Bernsteinstern wird es bestimmt wissen", erklärte Wiesenfells Gefährte ruhig. "Wäre sie hier, vielleicht!", rief eine Älteste vom Bau der Anführerin herüber. "Ist Bernsteinstern atwa auch nicht da?", miaute Wiesenfell besorgt. Es wurde immer schlimmer erst verschwand unsere Mutter, die auch noch Zweite Anführerin ist und dann auch noch Bernsteinstern, unsere Anführerin. Allmählich machte ich mir richtige Sorgen. Was ist wenn keine von beiden mehr auftaucht? "Sie werden ganz bestimmt wieder auftauchen!", miaute eine neue Stimme, es war die von Sturmwunsch. Aber dies erfüllte sich nicht, als die Morgenpatrouille zurück kam, auch nicht als die ersten Jagdpatrouillen eintraffen und als sie am Abend immer noch nicht zurück gekehrt waren, war der ganze Clan im Aufruhr. Adlerschlag lief von einer Ecke zur anderen und prüfte die Luft. Ich lag fest an meinen Bruder gekuschelt da, während Wiesenfell hinter uns hin und her wippte. Plötzlich hörte ich ein Knacken am Lagereingang und rannte dorthin. Ich spürte wie Holzjunges nicht lange hatte reagieren müssen um mir zu folgen. Als wir angekamen, traten zwei zerzauste Kätzinnen aus dem Tunnel, eine braungetigerte mit einem Fleck auf der Nase und eine dunkelgelbbraune. Nartürlich erkannte ich die beiden sofort, es waren Gänseblumnase und Bernsteinstern. Adlerschlag kam angesprungen, setzte sich vor die zwei Katzen und miaute streng: "Wo wart ihr?" Beide immer noch keuchent rangen nach Luft. Gänseblumnase war die erste, die wieder Luft bekam und heiser miaute: "Wir haben uns verlaufen." Adlerschlag wiederholte ungläubig: "Verlaufen? Soso..." "Bitte sei uns nicht böse, Adlerschlag, wir wollten uns nicht verlaufen. Es ist einfach passiert. Ich wollte mit meiner Zweiten Anführerin etwas außerhalb des Lagers besprechen. Wirklich!", warf Bernsteinstern dazwischen. Daraufhin miaute Adlerschlag belustigt: "Seh ich etwa sauer oder böse aus?" Er legte seine Schnauze kurz auf Bernsteinsterns Schulter, dann fing er an Gänseblumnases Fell zu glätten. Plötzlich hörte ich hinter mir Holzjunges erfreut aufschreien. Er schoss an mir vorbei und kuschelte sich an eins der Beine von Gänseblumnase. "Ich habe dich sehr vermisst", miaute er leise. "Ich dich auch, mein Kleiner, ich dich auch." Gänseblumnase blickte auf und starrte mich an. Ich kam ein paar Schritte zaghaft auf sie zu, dann rannte ich zu ihr und schubste meinen Bruder beiseite. Das sanfte Lecken meiner Mutter über meinen Pelz war das letzte ,das ich spürte, bevor ich in den Schlaf sank. '''ENDE In Englisch Woodkit's Scream I saw a mossball an sprang toward it. The camp's shadows soughed past me. Suddenly, the ball hopped further and further, it got faster and faster... Of course I chased it. The wind boomed past me an I found myself in a conifer forest. Likely the one I heard about so often. Suddenly I heard a scream and I closed my eyes to listen where the scream came from. But when I opened them again, I wasn't in the forest anymore but in the mossnest I used to sleep in. Next to me stood my brother with by shock widened eyes. I harrumphed quietly: "What has bitten you?" "Nothing. But when I woke up, Daisynose wasn't there and I was scared." His voice trembled and it was only then that I realized our mother wasn't in the nursery and gave us her familiar warmth. Except me nobody seemed to have noticed Woodkit's scream, so I decided not to act precipitately. I stalked over to Meadowfur and nudged her with the muzzle awake. Her head spurted up and she looked at me with narrowed eyes because of her sleep disturbance. "Stripekit, go to sleep again.", she meowed calmly, but anger sparkled in her eyes. Because of that I tentative shyed away from her and asked with a quiet, trembling voice: "Did you see Daisynose?" "No, why? Isn't she there?", the young queen wondered. "She's gone." "Come, maybe she's just at the dirtplace or with Eaglestrike." Maybe it was right, after all our mother wouldn't just run off. I padded after Meadowfur outside and a brown tom with a bushy tail sprang toward them. He spoke quiet and a bit worried: "Has something happened, my dear?" "I don't know, Frondtail. Daisynose's gone, maybe she is with Eaglestrike?" "Anyway, she isn't with Eaglestrike. He is still fast asleep. But Amberstar will surely know.", Meadowfur explained calmly. "If she was here, maybe!", an elder called from the elder's den. "Isn't Amberstar here, either?", Meadowfur meowed worried. It got worse. First our mother, Daisynose, dissapeared who was also deputy and then also Amberstar, our leader. By and by I got worried. What if none of them would ever return? "They'll surely appear again.", a new voice meowed, it was Stormwishe's. But it didn't come true when the dawn patrol did not return and either, when the last hunting patrols arrived and when they even didn't come back in the evening, the hole clan was up in arms. Eaglestrike went from one corner to the next and checked the scent. I was snuggled together with my brother, while Meadowfur behind us luffed from one side to the other. Suddenly I heard a creak at the camp entry and ran there. I felt how Woodkit hadn't taken long to react to follow me. When we came there, two ruffled she-cats stepped out of the tunnel, a brown tabby one with a spot on her nose and a dark brown one. Of course I reconized them straightaway; they where Daisynose and Amberstar. Eaglestrike came over, set in front of the two cats and mewed strict: "Where where you?" Both of them, still breathing heavily, were panting for air. Daisynose was the first one who got her breath again and hoarse mewed: "We got lost." Eaglestrike repeated in disbelief: "Got lost. Well..." "Please don't be angry with us, Eaglestrike, we didn't want to get lost. I wanted to discuss something with my deputy outside of camp. Really!", Amberstar interjected. After that, Eaglestrike amused mewed: "Do I look angry?" He set his tail on her shoulder, then he started to smooth Daisynose's fur. Suddenly I heard Woodkit behind me yelling happy again. He darted past me and snuggled against Daisynose's leg. "I missed you so much.", he mewed quiet. "Me too, my dear, me too." Daisynose looked up and stared on me. I made tentatively a few steps in her direction, then I ran over to her and nudged my brother away. The soft licks by my mother were the last thing I felt before I drifted off. Kategorie:TierClans Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Kategorie:By Gänseblumnase